


BunBun the Destroyer

by DomesticatedChaos



Series: BunBun the Bunny [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunnies, Derek gets a pet, Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Pets, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedChaos/pseuds/DomesticatedChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a pet. It's not what anyone expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BunBun the Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



> **EDIT:** I have cleaned up the beginning so it reads more like a story. I originally posted this to my tumblr blog a couple of weeks ago as sort of a thought piece that then grew into a fic. The link to the original is in the notes at the bottom, if you're interested.

Derek is walking by a pet store on a Monday afternoon. There's pictures of happy puppies and playful kittens in the window, and it makes him long for so many things he no longer has. He debates about walking in, unsure if he should even get his hopes up in the midst of all the small furry creatures who need attention but maybe not his attention.

Before he's even really made up his mind, he finds himself walking in anyway. He worries, at first, that the smell of him--WEREWOLF--will upset all the baby creatures, but then he remembers that Scott and Isaac BOTH work (okay, work/volunteer—he’s not sure if Isaac actually gets paid) at the vet’s, and they seem to do okay, so he walks further into the pet store and sure enough all the animals except the lizards like, zoom in on him, (the lizards don’t friggin’ care, they’ve still got crickets to munch on). But they don’t make that kind of apocalypse noise of death and mayhem that they usually do, so Derek carefully approaches the fuzzier side of the store and…

And there are rabbits. Bunnies, really. They’re there, in their plastic enclosure, all looking up at him, noses quivering and twitching. He listens to their heartbeats and some of them pick up to that fight or (really, in this case,) flight level and he kind of worries for half a second, except for one little black and white and gray mottled bunny off to the right. It’s heartbeat is steady, and the thing is looking up at him with big bunny eyes and his ears are twitching upwards and oh my god it is hopping towards Derek and Derek just can’t fucking resist. He crouches down to about eye level and watches in awe as the little fluff ball hops right up to the wall of his cage and presses its little bunny head against the plastic.

It takes approximately seven seconds for Derek to make his decision, and flag down a wandering employee. “This one. I need this one. Right now.”

***

It’s three days later and Stiles comes over with some question or another about something and Derek doesn’t even think they’re emergencies anymore; Stiles is probably just making excuses to come over and bother Derek, but the kid comes to a screeching halt in the middle of his living room and makes squeaking noises for the next minute in a half, getting redder and redder in the face while Derek just stares at him with BunBun on snoring away on his chest while Derek pets his ears.

But Stiles collects himself and somehow Derek finds himself fretting while Stiles holds his bunny above his head, inspecting him against the light like some sort of curator for fluffy prey animals. “BunBun. What kind of name is BunBun?”

"It’s a rabbit name," Derek says hotly.

Stiles squints at the creature. BunBun squints back, and kicks his leg. Not like he wanted to get away, but like for emphasis.  _Quit making fun of my name, you punk,_ sort of way. Derek is three seconds away from scooping his bunny out from Stiles’s unworthy grasp when Stiles announces, “BunBun isn’t enough. This rabbit has moxie. I’m calling you BunBun the Destroyer.” BunBun twitches his nose smugly.

Derek sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com/post/101114537389/sometimes-i-think-about-derek-and-small-animals).
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com) or [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/ErisOReilly) :D


End file.
